


Happy Father's Day

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Father's Day, M/M, happy family time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Having fun?” - asked Robert as he rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder, looking at Seb, making funny faces at him.“Yeah, we really do.”Or...This is how I imagined their father's day. It's all about family fluff with Seb. Cute and funny.





	Happy Father's Day

“And Vic was really fine with it?” - asked Aaron biting his lips as they got in the car. It was father's day, and they wanted to spend the whole day with Seb... which was a bit difficult under these circumstances. They both knew this, but they couldn't be away from their little boy on this day.

 

“I asked her at least 5 times. She said it was okay... that we should go. But you were there, you know this.”

 

“I know it's just... “

 

“Diane's gonna come over. I already spoke to her.”

 

“Okay then.” - he sighed. - “I can't wait to see his little face.” - smiled Aaron already thinking about all the mischief they're gonna get up to.

 

“I know me too. It was a great idea.” - said Robert already imagining themselves by the pool.

 

“He loves the water.” - mumbled Aaron. It was true, he really did. Last summer they went to the Hotten Pool more than they could count on both hands, just because Seb loved being in the pool.

 

"I can't wait to drink an ice cold beer.”

 

“Alright let us get there first.” - laughed Aaron. - “Do you think he's impatient?” - he asked referring to Seb.

 

“I hope so, I know I am.”

 

“That's because you're practically a child.”

 

“Thanks very much.” – he laughed – “You know how she said he was fussy in the past few days?” - he asked Aaron. Of course he remembered, they had to video call Rebecca at one point because Seb was crying for hours and he wouldn't want to settle for anyone. That was until he saw his daddies, and after a “pep talk” from daddy Aaron, he was good as gold. Nobody knew how he did it. Not even Aaron himself.

 

“He settled quickly though... after the call I mean.”

 

“Yeah, because you, husband, are a baby whisperer.” - smiled Robert.

 

“I'm not.” - blushed Aaron.

 

“Okay then, explain it to me. Explain it how you managed to get him to sleep within 2 minutes. Just accept the facts alright. You're his favorite.” - said Robert and he meant it. Aaron and Seb seemed to have a bond like no other. And he was grateful for that.

 

“He doesn't have a favorite Robert... “ - answered Aaron rolling his eyes.

 

“Alright, we'll see.” - he said smirking. He wasn't upset by it, on the contrary. He adored how much his son loved Aaron. It was something that could always make him smile.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They spent the bare minimum at the house, wanting to get to the pool as soon as possible, but they had to listen to Rebecca's rambling about how she hasn't slept a wink because of Seb. He was crying all night for days now, and of course, he didn't care if Rebecca and Ross wanted to have some sleep. Obviously, in the morning he was the perfect little angel, napping for hours, being adorable, but she never got to see this because of work. So she was really exhausted and didn't mind one bit when Robert called her to take Seb away for the whole day. Ross looked even worse, and he still had that bite on his hand that Seb gave him 4 days ago. Robert wanted to laugh in his face when he told them, but he resisted the urge... barely.

 

“Do you think.... forget it.” - said Aaron as they headed to Hotten with Seb happily mumbling away in the backseat.

 

“What?” - asked Robert taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at Aaron – “Think what?”

 

“It's just... it seems like Seb doesn't really like... Ross...” - it wasn't exactly what he wanted to say, but Robert's next words made his angst go away.

 

“Or his mum.” - chuckled Robert. And that was exactly what Aaron wanted to say, but he felt like he couldn't. - “I mean I'm not saying she's a bad mum, but... I noticed that she's struggling sometimes.” - Aaron didn't answer to that, just kept on looking at Robert. Robert felt his gaze and stole a look, confirming what he's already suspected – “You wanted to say this didn't ya? I mean for real.”

 

“Okay yeah...” - he sighed not even trying to deny it. Why would he? – “It's just... as you said, I noticed it too. I think he's missing us.”

 

“I know, but... with this whole thing with Vic... I just don't think it's a good idea for him to stay over for long.”

 

“I know... I know.” - he said as he turned to look at Seb – “I just miss him so much when he's not there.”

 

“Me too.” - said Robert patting Aaron's thigh.

 

“DADA!” - they heard Seb.

 

“Alright, buddy we're gonna be there soon.” - said Robert looking at his son in the rearview mirror. - “It's a bit hot, can you give him his sippy cup?” - he asked Aaron.

 

“Yeah sure.” - he said already searching for it. That's how they spent the whole car ride. Making sure Seb was happy and content, and just enjoying their time together.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“How's the water Sebby? You like it?” - asked Aaron as he watched his husband splashing water at Seb. The little boy laughed so much, mirroring his father's actions, trying to get some water in his face as well. It was adorable to see, and Aaron couldn't help the smile on his face. He sat there at the edge of the pool for a couple of minutes more, before he gave in to Robert's invite.

 

“Finally.” - he whispered when Aaron got there pulling him to his side. The water was chest-high, so Seb was in his little swim ring. He was sitting in it like a king, without a care in the world. The water was still fascinating for him, and when he noticed no more splashing from his dads, he took matters into his tiny hands, trying to cause a scene. Robert's lips barely touched Aaron's when they heard their son, wanting attention.

 

“Exactly like his daddy.” - smirked Aaron – “ ...always wanna be in the centre of attention.... don't ya?” - he laughed swinging him around.

 

“Having fun?” - asked Robert as he rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder, looking at Seb, making funny faces at him.

 

“Yeah, we really do.” - answered Aaron as he bumped Seb's nose, letting him catch his hand in the process. Robert noticed how at ease was Aaron, and it was relieving. He kept his shirt on, but he wasn't the only one, and nobody seemed to be bothered about it. Robert was worried they might get some dirty looks because no matter how open-minded people were these days, there were always one or two arseholes wanting to ruin their fun. Not today it seemed.

 

 

 

Seb was pouting when they removed him from the pool. He was in it for hours, he needed to get out. They wanted to grab a bite, and maybe he didn't feel it now, but Seb needed his nap. Aaron dried him off, ruffling his hair with the towel, making him giggle. Then they agreed to eat something. They even got ice cream afterwards, and watching Seb trying to eat ice cream was one of the funniest things in the world. He looked like a little monster.

 

“Wait a second.” - said Robert to Aaron before he jumped up from his seat, only to return minutes later with a lemon.

 

“What's that?”

 

“Come on Aaron... it's a lemon. You should know.” - he laughed.

 

“No you idiot, I know what it is, I don't know why you got it.”

 

“Remember all those videos we watched like months ago? Where babies were eating lemon for the first time? It was so funny.”

 

“No.” - he said shaking his head. - “You're not gonna give that to him.” - he chuckled.

 

“Why not? Come on. It's gonna be funny, you can take a video.”

 

“Robert, I mean it, you can't do that to him.” - said Aaron laughing already, as he reached out to stroke Seb's little hand. He was unaware of this whole show, he just kept looking at his dads, not knowing what was going on.

 

“You wanna try this right Seb?” - asked Robert as he sat down next to the high chair. His tone was too convincing for a little kid, so Seb obviously started nodding. - “See? He wanna try it.”

 

“He's gonna cry.”

 

“It's a good thing I have the baby whisperer here with me then.” - he winked. Aaron only rolled his eyes, licking his ice cream.

 

“Go on then.” - he sighed finally.

 

“Here, just make sure to get it all on camera.” - grinned Robert as he tossed his phone over the table.

 

“The things I do for ya.” - mumbled Aaron, but Robert heard it.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yeah, go for it.” - he smiled as he shook his head again. It's gonna end in tears... at least he was convinced about it.

 

Robert prepared the lemon before he slowly reached it out to Seb. - “Come on try it.” - he said with the biggest smirk on his face. Seb took it from him, then licked it, and as soon as he had that sour taste in his mouth, his little face started twitching. That was before he started coughing a bit, but he still kept on licking it. - “I think he likes it.” - laughed Robert.

 

“And I think that's enough.” - said Aaron, but he still hasn't stopped recording. - “Come on get it away from him.”

 

“Alright, alright.” - said Robert trying to get the lemon back from his son. It took a couple of minutes before he could achieve that because Seb seemed to like it. In fact, he liked it so much they had to buy a lemon ice cream afterwards, just to prevent the crying.

 

“I can't believe it.” - laughed Aaron, rewatching the video.

 

“I honestly thought he's gonna hate it.”

 

“Then why did ya give it to him?” - asked Aaron shoving Robert away from his side.

 

“Ouch. It was fun wasn't it?” - he smiled.

 

“You're lucky he loved it.”

 

“I think someone wants to go back to the pool.” - said Robert nodding at Seb.

 

“I think he needs to have at least a little nap first. He's gonna fall asleep any minute, look at his face.” - true enough they were both right. Seb wanted to get back, but he was too tired to keep his eyes open. - “Come here, buddy.” - said Aaron taking him into his arms. - “We're gonna go back, but first, you gotta rest a bit, coz you can't go in there with a full stomach.” - he kept on talking and Robert kept on looking at them. He rested his chin on his hand, looking like a lovesick teenager as he was listening to his husband's soft voice.

 

“Robert? Robert?” - called Aaron, trying to not speak too loud.

 

“Yeah... what?” - he said shaking his head to get out of his daydream.

 

“He's nodded off.” - he whispered, looking at his lap. Seb was holding onto Aaron, his face buried in his chest, as he slept.

 

“Stay there, don't move.” - said Robert before he took a picture. Aaron wanted to protest but he was too late. - “There. My new background picture.” - smiled Robert showing it to him.

 

“It's cute.” - admitted Aaron. - “Happy father's day.” - he said reaching out with his free hand.

 

“Happy father's day.” - smiled back Robert, taking his hand in his, just for a moment before they got lost in watching Seb sleeping soundly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought since we're not gonna get in on screen, we deserve to have it in the form of fiction. Got any requests? Come and tell me all about it.
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
